


Cold And Comfort

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [100]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Injuries, Oblivious James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius runs away from home, but James doesn't know it's permanent at first.





	Cold And Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “hi!! hope you're doing well. if you're taking requests, i would really love to see a little hurt/comfort where sirius runs away from home and goes to james's house and he's hurt and scared and all that jazz and james is the best boyfriend ever and takes care of him and loves him and cuddles him when he has nightmares. sorry if that's confusing, im tired. i love you're writing so very much and it would be amazing to see this prompt come to life!! lots of love”

Perhaps the most embarrassing part about the whole ordeal was that James didn't notice it was anything out of the ordinary until half a day later. Sirius had crawled through his window, soaking wet, upset, and crying, but he _hated_ spending summers with the people that called themselves his family. Sirius never told him flat out, but James knew his parents hurt him sometimes. It wasn't the first time Sirius snuck into his room for the night, so no, he didn't really think about. 

Sirius climbed into bed with him, and he was only half awake as he wrapped an arm around him. Sirius was shaking, clinging to James with desperate hands, and if that hadn't been enough to clue James in to his emotional state, the fact that he hadn't used a drying charm sure did. 

"Hey Si," James mumbled as easily as though they'd planned to meet up like this. 

He was too slow to bite down on a sob, and it wrenched its way out of his throat. 

James pat a hand clumsily down Sirius's hair. "You're okay, sweetheart, you're okay." A beat. "Actually you're kind of freezing." James brought one of his hands to himself and wiped at his eyes, then propped himself up on an elbow. "Because you're fully dressed. Alright then." He collapsed back on the bed, yawning widely as he rolled towards Sirius. He was getting his clothes all wet but he couldn't bring himself to care. James reached over Sirius to bring the edge of the blanket over him, the bottom of it now facing up, and he yanked a pillow into position-- though Sirius was curled in on himself too much for it to matter. James laid back down and wrapped an arm around Sirius to hold him close while they slept. 

Except he couldn't get to sleep. He was so bloody tired he thought he'd be able to pass out again, but something niggled in his head until he felt completely awake. Exhausted, but awake. Sirius was in wet clothes, and amount of blankets or cuddles would fix that anytime soon. Not to mention that was enough to make _anyone_ miserable, and he didn't need it on top of whatever his parents had done to him now. 

With a sigh, James pushed himself up and went to the foot of the bed. Sirius half-followed him so that he was laying sideways on the mattress instead of his head being up near the pillows. "Where are you going?" Sirius asked, halfway to panicked. 

"You can't sleep in that," James mumbled, then yawned. Merlin, Sirius was still wearing his _boots_ ; he'd never have gotten to sleep like that. He tugged on the shoelaces and wiggled the shoes until they came off, tossing them on the floor. The socks were next, and they landed as soaked-through blobs that James was probably going to step on the next morning when he forgot about them. Sirius was wearing Muggle jeans, and James knew from previous experience that they were a pain in the arse to get off. "Not for nothing, sweetheart, but couldn't you have been wearing a skirt?" he asked, mostly to himself. 

He was surprised when Sirius gave a wet chuckle. "Sorry." He wiped at his face quickly, then moved to help James get them off. His pants came down a bit in the process, and he pushed them the rest of the way down, guessing that James planned to get him out of all his clothes. "Sorry," he said again. 

"What are you apologising for?" James asked absently. He urged Sirius to sit up enough that his t-shirt could come off, and Sirius immediately fell back down on the duvet, curling up like that would stop James from noticing the bandage wrapped around his middle and stained red from unhealed cuts. James didn't comment on it yet, knowing that Sirius wouldn't tell him a single detail for the rest of the night. 

"I dunno," Sirius mumbled, pushing his face into the blanket, tears soaking into the fabric. 

"Then maybe you don't need to do it." It sort of looked like Sirius's fingers were blue, but that could have just been the lighting. James reached forward, wincing at how cold Sirius's skin was when he made contact. "You're bloody freezing. C'mon, get up." 

"What?" 

"You're going to take a shower." 

"At this hour?" he asked incredulously, getting to his feet when James pulled on his hands. 

"Just for a minute to warm up. I'll nick some things from the medicine cabinet and be right back." James started to turn, but he stopped when Sirius reached for his arm and held fast. 

"You're leaving?" 

"I didn't think you'd want to walk through the house half naked. Mum and Dad won't be up or anything, so it's not like it matters, and I'm always for you wearing less clothes." Sirius didn't say anything, but it was obvious he didn't want James to leave. "Alright," James said as easily as if Sirius had replied. "Let's throw some pj's on your arse and get moving." 

It was a good long while later when they climbed back into bed. Sirius was warmer, drier, and he'd bled a hell of a lot more than James was comfortable with. But they were curse wounds, so what could he do? 

Sirius woke up after an hour, twisting and jerking so badly from his nightmare that he started bleeding fresh. James held him and whispered sweet things against his head until he drifted off to sleep again. 

* * *

"So how long has Sirius been living here?" Remus asked quietly, about a week after Sirius had dropped by that night. 

"What?" 

"I saw his trunk in your room earlier." 

Huh, James guessed that Sirius's trunk _was_ here. Sirius had never brought a bag with him before, but James hadn't thought anything of it. "Yeah he brought it about a week ago." 

"So he's been living here for a week? He seems... pretty good. Stable." 

"Why wouldn't he be?" James asked, confused. He was also confused as to why Remus insisted on saying that Sirius was living with him. Not that James had a problem with that, mind, but he didn't understand it. 

Sirius came back in the room and Remus quieted, clearly ready to pretend that they hadn't been talking about him. 

"Hey Si?" 

"Yeah?" Sirius said, sitting down next to him, butterbeers in hand. 

"You live here now, right?" 

"Yeah. Mum and Dad sat me down and gave me a big long talk about safe sex since we're sharing a room, which is stupid. They know that they already gave that talk to you, so I don't know why they think I need to hear it too." 

James shrugged, taking the offered butterbeer and pressing a kiss to Sirius's cheek. "They're just trying to keep us safe." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
